Simple Words
by elfofdeath
Summary: "Do it for me... my love." To spear her true love Ikem she asked her new husband-to be to spear his life. Yet what came from her calling Ozai her love?
1. Chapter 1

A simple word

Chapter 1

Fire Prince Ozai hadn't travelled so far away from the Fire nation capital since he has been sent in his youth on the failed hunt for the Avatar.

His grandfather had always thought that Roku's reincarnation was alive. Yet his father Azulon had failed in his hunt as did he and Iroh, no one had found the last Air Bender. Even so his father saw little of him, he wasn't like his older brother who was beloved by his father.

No his brother took the ability to become a grand man for him, Iroh took the title 'Dragon' from him by killing the last dragon, he was a general and his father's right hand in the war, what was he? Ozai knew he was the spare and a unwanted son, not allowed to go to war because he had a proposal to serve and a duty to serve.

He dressed in his finest robes and even wore his crown for his father's whims, he couldn't deny his father in anyway as even a Prince obeyed the Fire Lord. He had to be the obedient son and obey this latest wish.

He sat looking to his father for a moment as he knew that his father was excited about what was going to happen. His father had found the finest silks, jewels and some small gifts for his wife-to be and her family.

The Royal carriage was rarely seen by the Fire Nation and Ozai could see the see the small village on the outer reaches of their territory.

It seemed quint and full of farmers and simple peasant who seemed shocked to shocked to see the carriage before them.

They stopped outside a modest sized house, it was this villages leader house and Ozai looked up at unimpressed.

…...

" Call them off Ozai " she pleaded with all her might

The woman beside him, his finance asking him to spear a man calling her his true love and that other man was begging for the woman beside him.

Ozai looked into his wife-to-be eye's as she gripped her chest, he wanted the peasant to be ended for getting in his way as did his father.

"He is a childhood friend.. He is confused.. I'll get him to leave, so please for me ..my love." Ursa begged upset

Ozai was taken aback yet he could not refuse her, her eyes her face, her words. He felt his heart raced in that moment and he was a merciful man, therefore he opened the door on the royal carriage and told his guards to stop and Ursa got out the carriage.

He watched her but couldn't quite hear her, his eyes narrowed knowing he would regret letting that man live. Yet even though he had just met Ursa, his heart melted to her and he would make it so she was his to look at, his to hold, his to make love to forever more.

She returned trying to smile giving her humble apologies, he could see her fake smile that hid the deviating heart broken demeanour. He regretted saving the the peasant boy in a instance, instead of love for him Ursa saw nothing but a man who ripped her from a man she truly loved.

No she would love him, he'd soon make her forget this poor life and make her only think of him.

She gripped her clothing as his father talked about how the wedding would be on the day of the Fire Festival, which was how the Fire Nation celebrated the longest day in this world.

He knew she dreaded marrying him, she feared it, after all he was a stranger, but he wanted to fix that, ideas flowed through him. Unusual for him a fierce Prince to think of romance and candle lit dinners, he though of how to put her in the luxuries she surly had never experience.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a long journey to the Royal Palace, Ursa lay on her husband-to-be shoulder, Ursa understood the man beside her would be her husband now, she wasn't going marry her childhood friend, her true love anymore. She had to would try and love the Fire Prince, for her shake as she knew there was no way of getting out of this marriage.

Ozai got up and existed the carriage it was late at night and Ursa yawned as Ozai extended his hand toward her. He took her hand as he helped her out the carriage, Ursa stretched her body as she been sat for too long, she looked toward the palace and was stunned by what she saw.

She had heard about the royal palace at school and had read about it in books, yet to see it opulence up close took her breath away. She could see the gold within the structure and how grand it all was, there was nothing like this back home.

Ursa put her by her hands by her lap, she looked to Ozai awkwardly as she was still in her clothing from her home village Hira'a, she felt uncomfortable as she watched as the Fire Lord left the two of them alone.

She knew that their wedding was in a month as that was when the the fire festival was to happen. It was when her parents would travel here to attend the wedding but till then she was alone.

"I shall show you to were you will be staying until the wedding, you will be taken lessons in how to act like a princess, you will also be learning some dances we will be preforming at the wedding." Ozai politely commanded

Ursa nodded, she knew servant would take the little belonging to her room, she followed behind him silently and with hidden dread. She saw the big walls and golden dragons, in fact she could see a lot of dragons with the palace.

"This palace is very beautiful.. Fire Prince Ozai " Ursa began nervously

She had informally called him Ozai before, called him her ' my love.' she notice his glare and she looked down quickly keeping her head low to avoid his glaring look.

" Why are you being do formal? You had no issue in calling me by my name before"Ozai asked curiously

Ursa bowed before him a little and looked to him with an awkward smile.

"My deepest apologies, I was unsure if I was able to call you just Ozai...or if I had to be more formal in the Palace." Ursa replied timidly

She had been desperate before and would of done anything to save Ikem from death.

He scoffed at her, it was like he knew she was lying yet refused to admit it, yet he smiled and took her chin gently.

" You can be as informal as you like Ursa, my beloved." Ozai replied lightly

He let her go as he brushed her cheek lovely, Ursa stared shocked and somewhat disgusted, she put her hand to her chest, she followed him wordless now. She felt awkward around him, she barely knew Ozai , what kind of person was he? Her mother said the royal family were cold, cruel and stubborn, they didn't care about balance and they only wanted power and she was a another prize for that power.

She understood Fire Lord Azulon made it so she was Ozai's trophy wife to birth Ozai's powerful children, for the longevity of the royal line, for victory in the war, for the Fire Nation's glory.

He paused outside a wooden door and opened it, she saw the grand room, it was massive for a guest room.

"This will be your room, it has everything you need, you will have servants to bring you anything you need or request. Rest up it was a long journey for you, don't be shocked if tomorrow there a knock at the door it be your you teachers."

Ursa nodded as again his lips pressed her cheek, she smiled as he left her there to rest.

…

She sat in her room lonely she looked at the four walls seeing her stuff set up now, tomorrow she begin to learning what it was to be a princess. She figured Ozai wouldn't see her till the wedding. she hated this, she only agreed to do this as she couldn't refuse Fire Lord Azulon, she didn't want the wrath of the Fire Lord to hit her loved ones.

Her grandfather had been strong and set up his own island after Sozin was put in his place, but after Roku's death her family vanished as they feared Sozin retaliations.

She knew this day might come, that the royal family would fine them and ask for repayment for Roku's betrayal and this was the payment.

What was she meant to do? How much freedom did she have? Was she expected to sit in the is room like a prisoner and wait for people to come? She decided to bathe and get some sleep upon she was called upon.

…

She knelt in simple red robes as two twins directed her through a tea ceremony, they told her how her body should be straight and how to hold a cup, they directed her like a puppet. These twins weren't too bad, they were actually nice despite there need for perfection from her.

Apparently they were close to all in the Royal Family and they looked after General Iroh's son Lu Ten since Iroh's wife had died in childbirth.

Ursa has been doing these silly princess things for days, she was showing how to write like a princess, how to walk and talk like one, how to keep face as she should be nothing more then a obedient wife in public.

The only thing she liked was learning the dragon dances for her wedding, she almost forgot they were for her wedding.

There were different stages to learn and she practised with the twins as she would need a partner to practice if she was to do this with Ozai .

She was perplexed when a knock came on her door a meek maiden entered with a low bow.

" My deepest apologies for interrupting, but Fire Prince Ozai has requested Milady Ursa joins him for tea tonight." The woman meekly announced

The woman bowed and backed up, her servants squealed and the twins laughed as they said she should look her best for his husband-to-be.

She was fussed over for what seemed like hours, changed into the first silk robes, golden jewels places into ears, her hair, her hand.

Make up was much needed for a dinner date with the Prince, she hated the make up as it was placed upon her in many layers. She was placed in front of a mirror and she barely recognised herself, she looked mature with all the heavy make up, her clothing and jewels made her look every bit what a princess to be should be.

She was lead and she could hear the heavy jewels giggle as she walked with her hands in her shelves.

The escort opened door and Ursa eyes were focused upon her husband-to-be knelt next to a square table, he poured green tea, her escorts giggled as they left the two be and closed the door. Ozai looked up to her at last with a looked that said it all, he stood up and came to her, Ozai lifted her hands to his lips, he was taken in by her beauty and she could see that in his eyes, was that all he liked about her?

" You look wonderful, breath taken, beautiful. " Ozai complimented on awe

Yes she looked prefect like this, she was no longer a simple peasant but every bit what he pictured his wife should be and she wasn't his wife yet. He couldn't help but claim her lips with his own as he held her hands. His spies who had watched her before their fated meeting, they told him that she freely kissed that peasant boy who he had speared and he wanted to calm her lips to make her forget her first kiss with another man and he would make sure this was her true first kiss.

She should be honoured that he kissed her, that his heart was captured by her, yet as she escaped the kisses blinking stunned and a little taken aback. She must of assumed they were not to touch till their wedding, yet he was free to do as he pleased, the only thing he couldn't do was to deflower her till their wedding night.

He went back to sitting down wiping his mouth to rid himself of the make up that had transferred to him and sat acting like he hadn't just kissed her. Ursa knelt on front of the table in front of Ozai , she smiled a bit but it was tentative, her face was flushed under all the make up, he made her heart race yet it felt like a betrayal of Ikem and her love of him.

How did Ozai make her heart race? Why did he make her blush? How was it when she looked at him did she feel like she'd knowing him all her life,? It was impossible as they'd just met.

" This tea is a wedding gift from my older brother, he said it was very popular in the Earth Kingdom. " Ozai explained gently

Ursa knew that Iroh was at war and he rarely came home, the war field was vast and Iroh couldn't always leave battle when it suited him and she was sure the older brother would be at his brother's wedding if he could.

Ursa took a graceful sip of the tea, Ursa remembering her current lessons of how to drink like a princess.

It tasted fantastic unlike anything else she had tasted before, she gave a genuine smile toward Ozai at last and Ursa held the cup near her lap.

" This is amazing. " Ursa blurted in delight

"Yes my brother has good tastes, he is a well known tea lover." Ozai replied kindly

They went silent again as they drank, there conversation didn't come naturally as Oazi was too formal and Ursa didn't know what to say.

" How have are you taken to your lessons ? " Ozai asked curiously

" They are going well, I have taken to the dancing more then to becoming a prefect princess. " she admitted lowly

He knew she would prefer dancing then the call to a princess life style.

" I knew a woman of culture like you would love learning the dragon dances, I hate dancing and music in general. Yet I will dance for our wedding as its expected of me. " Ozai retorted lightly

Ursa put her tea cup down on the table as she used a napkin to dab her mouth, she knew her and Ozai were different from one another but she had to ask questions.

" Do you like plays, they are my passion and I would like to continue watching them.." Ursa asked hopeful

He saw a look in her eyes, it said you robbed me if my life and what I wanted yo do. You stole me from true my love, from my goals, yet she didn't fight as she knew she couldn't fight against his father's whims as much as he couldn't.

" Yes I like plays well enough, my family have a holiday house on Ember Island and I'm sure even you know of the Ember Island players. We shall watch them preform from the Royal balcony " Ozai replied brightly

He watched her brighten up and he put his tea pot down, he looked over her again wanting her to call him 'love' again. Why was his thoughts idle with her? Why did he crave her? He was obsessed with her?

" Now Ursa I am a compassionate man, I did spear that boy for you, but I only did that because you pleaded so elegantly." Ozai began coldly

Ursa stared at him a little she wondered where he was going with his words She avoided his eyes for how as she poured more tea till he stated what he wanted.

" I didn't want to see my friend.." Ursa began awkwardly

" Ursa!" he snapped " I know he wasn't just your friend. My mercy comes at a price. Forget him and anything you felt for him."

She looked up toward him now, how was she meant to just forget Ikem and forget her love?

" From now on you will learn to love me and only look toward me and call me you love. " he commanded agitated

Ursa put her tea down, she looked to him with a sad look on his face.

" I can't and wont simply say it because you want me too.. It would be meaningless.." She replied defiantly

" My mercy will be reascended than " Ozai retorted his anger growing

She looked to him shocked, she had said it him to hurt him, yet she hadn't thought of the what Ozai would do. She had lied to Azulon and Ozai about her true feeling for Ikem yet Ozai knew all along. She had lied to Ikem about wanting the Prince because he was causing to much hassle and it was threatening his life.

His eyes his face were not soft anymore and she knew she had just signed Ikem's death sentence with her defiance.

She looked upset now and Ozai saw her reaction and smirked coldly

" After all if your true love exist in this world then it will give you hope to be with him. Yet you cannot go back to him or your former life. You are mine now and without him in this world you will come to see that." Ozai coldly

Ursa felt tears welt up in her yellow eyes, Ozai had wanted to romance her but if she loved another man other then him and he needed to rid the world of that man. Yet seeing her weep over the other man made him furious. He threw his hand across table and tea went flying off the table and he stood up as Ursa grabbed her wet arm in pain.

" If your going to sit there and cry over another man who you are not engage too then get out my site. " Ozai yelled fiercely

Ursa got up upset and ran out with a burned hand from the split tea and in fear of her husband-to-be.


	3. Chapter 3

Ozai was furious his wife-to-be had defied him, he hadn't wanted to hear Ursa proclaim her love for him and he had giving it, no he would keep his word, he would take the boy from her for her refusal she needed to learn the price of refusing him.

He had his way no one would know he sent the word of assassination after all people kept his secrets, no one told Ursa that he had spied on her, yet now he sent his best archer or the job of taken out the Fire Nation boy.

…

It had been days since she had seen Fire Prince Ozai, she was scared to see him again. Even her parents had never yelled at her like Oazi did, sure she had been scowled by her father now and then but it was nothing like Ozai's fury.

Ursa had found solace on the royal garden, she looked at her bandage arm from the were the hot water from the tea had hit her. She hated the Royal palace, she hated that Ikem was right that she would never belong here and she had signed his death warrant with her simple simple words. Ozai had promised to kill Ikem for her love of Ikem as she was supposed to love Ozai and this was Ozai's revenge. Yet her words was true , why rush her love for Ozai? He felt like she should love him straight away, like he was owed her love, yet she had wanted to build up her love or Oazi but now she didn't want to love him or marry him, yet she couldn't run away as she was trapped here.

She heard movement as she jumped seeing him before her, she didn't want to be near Ozai so she got up and tried to run off, but her grabbed her arm and she winced. He pulled her into his body and she looked off not wanting to look as she had seen the look in his eye and face in one moment.

He smiled at her with confidence and it was a look that told her he had done his task. She had no idea who he had sent for his task but it was obvious it wasn't a job for him to do, she felt his lips on her own as his lips moved to her neck as he began to talk into her neck she felt disgust at his touch.

He had removed his rival to have her and as he lifted her chin to have her look upon him he had made a threat to her she would never forget, yet he wanted to make something clear.

"Take this as a lesson Ursa, I gave you a chance and you refused me and your former boyfriend paid the price.

The next time you defy me I will bring misery to your parents. Now don't take this the wrong way, I want their lives without you in it to be peaceful but I can make bad things happen to them from afar. " Ozai threaten with intimation

Ursa face went white and she took his hands and looked to him with wide eyes, she couldn't let him hurt her beloved parents. She's messed up once but she would not do so again, she gave him anything to make sure he wouldn't hurt her or her loved onces.

" Please Oazi...Don't hurt my parents... I beg of you. " Ursa cried "I won't disobey you again.. "

He hugged her close with satisfaction, he loves hearing her beg for his mercy again, he loved seeing her at his mercy at his beck and call.

" Want to add something to that? " Ozai asked softly

Ursa looked to him defeated as he rubbed and kissed the hand that had been burned by the tea.

" My beloved Ozai …" she whispered lowly

His lips touched her with satisfaction of her caving into him so what if it took threats he had her calling him her love again.

He held her firmly as his lips brushed against her own, yet she resisted still his touch and affection with her stiffness and unenthusiastic return to his passion.

He broke the kiss as she looks to him with a mix of sadness but also with a small blush, she belong him alone now, no one could have her but him and that as all he wanted. Sure her heart wasn't truly his yet, but she would


	4. Chapter 4

He broke the kiss as she looks to him with a small blush, yet she was disgusted with herself for her blush for her her hormones made her like the kiss. She hated Ozai yet she was attracted to him in a way, he was hansom man yet he was a forceful with her and she feared him more then loved him. His kisses were deep and filled with lust for her and he smiled to her satisfy with how she had called him her beloved again.

" Good, very good, my beloved." Oazi darkly commented

Ursa felt disgusted in herself now, she'd been blackmailed into calling him her love, she had already cost the life of Ikem with her defiant nature but she would not let her parents suffer the same fate.

" Why don't you go back to your room now Ursa, I am sure there is a lot more for you to learn before our wedding. " he suggests forcefully

She bowed humbly and but with relief to get away from him, Ursa was holding her tears back from Ozai and the world until she could reach her room. When in her room she wept over Ikem, sure there was no true evidence Ozai had sent someone to kill him yet she didn't put it past him. It was her fault that Ikem had been supposedly killed, she was trapped with Ozai and she had to force words of love toward him over wise Ozai would hurt her parents. She leant well his meaning if she was obedient and quiet he'd treat her well, yet if she strayed from his expectations then it would not be her that paid the price but her parents.

…

Ursa sat on a palanquin next to Ozai, he had invited her out or a 'romantic stroll' although she didn't count getting carried by servants as a stroll, yet Ozai was taken her out of the place to a prince and she felt grateful to have the sun on her face again. She was kept in the palace most the time only allowed to interact with her teachers and Ozai. She was only allowed to walk within the palace, so to get out was a nice change of pace, he felt the air on her face and sighed content yet she felt awkward being around Ozai again, after all the last time they had interacted he had threatened her and he scared her. She pretend to like him and love him or her parents sake.

Ozai held her hand as they were carried up the hill and place down, Ozai got up and helped Ursa down to the ground, he told her guards to stay in their place as he led Ursa toward a cliff that over looked the capital and the Royal Palace from above.

Ursa looked down with amazement as servants quickly put down their picnic stuff and let them be. They guard were not in site but close by, after all even if Ozai was powerful bender it was stupid to not leave the Royal Prince unguarded.

Ozai knelt and brought Ursa by his side, it was meant to be romantic picnic and he put his arm around her. He opened the picnic basket to reveal the finest food and cakes.

Ozai picked up the food and placed it toward Ursa mouth. She looked down a little, but she knew she had to act like she was into this. This was something she'd once did with Ikem and she closed her eyes as she remember those good times as she could taste the excellent food.

He put her hand to her mouth as he smiled as he ran his finger across her mouth.

"You like it?" He asked kindly

She nodded, she looked to him as his kiss came to her lips and they deepened into her mouth, she pushed back a little as she wasn't comfortable with his advances still. She worried that her refusal to kiss him would make him angry again. She was trying her best to make him happy, yet why should she worry about his anger?

"Sorry Ozai..." She whispered "Its too much when you kiss me like that.."

She worried about her parents though and his backlash to them, they had been allowed to come to the wedding and bring her grandmother's kimono or her wedding with Oazi

She didn't feel right when Ozai kissed her, she was drawing to him though and she felt a strong connection to him.

He frowned a little, but she acted quickly she offered him a bit of food, she had to fake romance to keep him happy, to keep him thinking she loved him.

"Say ah.." Ursa lightly comments

He took the food from her hand as she laughed and giggled as she lightly kissed him.

She relaxed on him now as she drank some tea, the wedding was coming too quickly, she was expected to lay with Ozai, she wondered though if her husband-to-be had lay with woman before, Ii she would just keep his bed warm after they were married.

She was confused by her feelings, what would she rather have though? A man she hated sleeping with her and her alone or a man who cheated on her while being jealous she had loved someone before him?

Ozai noticed her thoughtful look, as she took a cake into her hand and looked into the sky distant. He accepted her reluctance to fully kiss him for now, after all he couldn't push her to much with new experiences, not yet any ways.

Intimacy seemed new to her, which off course he knew, a gentle kiss to to her former true love was nothing to what they were to do.

Sure Ozai had slept around, he was careful about it though, yet Ursa would be his and his alone in his bed after marriage.

It was expected for her to sleep with Ozai yet she didn't want to, she had saved herself for Ikem and now it would be Ozai that took that first time.

Yet she was perplexed to why she had been arranged to marry Ozai, he was second in line for the throne and Iroh already had a child so how were they meant to continue the reign of the Fire Nation.

Ozai kissed her again and she could feel his tongue against her own, she hated this, yet he acted like he was head over heels with her, but why? He seemed captivated by her beauty but did he like her as a person.

"Ozai?" she asked as she broke from his kiss

He broke away as he stroked her face lovely, she looked him in the eyes as she didn't want him to get angry but it was something she wanted to ask.

"Tell me.. my.. my love." Ursa stuttered fearful

She hated saying those words to the man before her, but she didn't say it she knew the consequentness

"What do you love about me?"


	5. Chapter 5

'Total obedience. Unswerving Loyalty. Every **WHIM** satisfied Immediately Unquestioningly.

Its **not** much to ask...' Doll vol 3 – Mitsukazu Mihara

...

He heard her question and pushed her off him roughly, Ozai put his hand close to Ursa's throat as he lifted her chin with his other hand.

" What is this nonsense is coming from your precious mouth? " Ozai asked dryly

Ursa whimpered in fear a little, his good mood had switched so quickly, she had displeased him yet again with such a simple question but she looked him in the eyes with some anger of her own.

"It's a simple question Ozai." She snapped " Why do you love me? Is it simply my beauty ? What is it that draws you to me? We've just met a few days ago and you claim to love me."

Ursa had some fight in her despite her fear of him, yet his threat over her and her parents always loomed over her mind.

Ozai put his fingers into her neck a little, she looked to him panicked, her breath quickened in fear as she found it harder to breathe but only by a little. She had angered him, he didn't like how she'd responded, she thought he would choke her to death, but he just held her firmly by her throat. His grip was enough to make her struggle with her breathing yet enough were she would live, yet part of her wished he would just kill her.

" Then I will tell you why I love you, since your being so questioning of me. My thoughts are idled by you... Since our eyes meet I have been consumed by you, obsessed with you."Ozai began darkly "It is why you must be mine and mine alone, it's why you will love me in all the ways I love you. I will make sure you do, it matters not who stands in my way."

Ursa looked into his eyes, she saw how wide, how passionate, how he looked at her, she tired to grab his hand off her throat, but he pushed her down strongly as he looked into her eyes fiercely, she would listen to him she would not escape his grasp yet.

"It's not much to ask that you love me and me alone is it? How disgraceful it would be for my wife-to-be to love another man and have thoughts of him, so I remove him from this world." Ozai continued bitter

Ursa knew it would look bad for her to think or act like she didn't love, her role of Princess in public and private was one of devotion for Ozai.

People of the nation would see them as a perfect match, if when they were married, if people thought she was any less then Ozai's devoted wife, if whispers broke she was having an affair and that would look bad for the Prince and she would be be killed for such whispers. Maybe death was better then a life like this, how could she live in fear of Ozai and his threats? She was a good actor sure but this was all too much. Yet his words didn't end, she looked to him tearfully as he went on.

" You are a vision of everything I wanted in a wife, your beauty, your grace, your ability to be moulded.. you will soon be the prefect wife for me. Obedient, loyal, unquestioning and of course you will satisfy my needs as I will yours."

Ursa swallowed a little after those words as she blinked as she struggled to say anything, this was her future? A obedient unquestioning woman, he was going to mould her into what he wanted in a wife. She felt disgust that he wanted her to be someone he had envisioned for himself, he didn't want her to be herself and she truly cried.

She felt hopeless in that moment, as his hand drifted from her neck and she breathed deeply. she felt a dullness hit her as he kissed her again, no one would help her, she was trapped unable to escape. She had to marry Ozai it was her duty and it was Azulon's will and she could not defy the Fire Lord anymore then her husband-to be. Roku had had the power to defy Sozin yet she was powerless to fight this fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate had called her to him, yet she didn't want to marry him, he had almost hurt her, he held her neck, he told her what he wanted, what he wanted from her, what he expected, she was to be his prefect doll and she didn't want that.

...

The day of the wedding came within a month, it was the day of the Fire Festival and in the Capital everyone was as busy as ever with the Fire Festival. Yet everyone knew they needed to celebrate the wedding of their beloved Prince Ozai.

Ursa had spend all morning in her room as she was put into her wedding kimono, as her hair was teased into a hair pin, the servants put her make up on and stood back and Ursa tried smiled proudly.

She hated how the elegant kimono would be seen by the royals and nobles, yet her parents would also see it.

She was escorted to the grand dragon hall which was made for such ceremony. It was big and allowed sun to shine through naturally, she saw Ozai who stood waiting for her at the alter, Fire Lord Azulon was conducting the ceremony for them. Oazi smiled at her and he could see how beautiful and prefect she was or him.

She stood by Ozai's side with her hands in her shelves as Ozai stood by her side. It was a long dull ceremony and Ursa stood with a sad neutral look on her face.

Ozai was proud as he stood by Ursa's side, he been spending the month moulding and bending Ursa to his whims, she understood to refuse him would make her parents suffer like he had her made former boyfriend suffer for her defiance and he had broke her in the month.

Now she called him her love, told him how much she loved him and he awarded her with the finest food, clothing and his royal touch. Sure he hadn't pushed her to far, his touches had been simple, kisses in the right spot, his fingers and hand exploring her getting her used to the intimacy he would be showing her tonight.

Azulon spoke of how they should be devoted, how they should be loyal and then jointed them as husband and wife. Ursa looked to Ozai as he took his hand despite her hate. Every time she looked to Ozai she felt like she saw a man she had knowing all her life, why was she drawing to him when she hated him so much? They were to enjoy a banquet in their honour before they went to dance.

They sat together looking down at tables of people, Oazi was used to people looking to him with such love and admiration. Here before his people he seemed truly happy and like he had the world at his finger tips. Ursa wasn't used to these looks, she felt as if Ozai had put her on a pedestal, he wanted the world to see what a beauty he had married, she knew she be showing off at every meeting at every royal party and she would hate that kind of life.

Her role as a princess was to be obedient, sit prefect, stand prefect, be silent unless talked to, be as elegant as a lifeless doll.

Ursa knew her role beyond that though, be loyal loving wife, allow the Prince to take her purity tonight with joy, to birth him Fire Benders and not mourn if a none Fire Bender was birthed and taken from her.

Tonight scared her, she didn't really eat, she smiled because her parents were close by and she didn't want them to see her sad and make them worry more. They looked liked they'd worried enough, they looked defeated and broken as they smiled proudly toward her.

Ozai saw his wife look at her parents, he saw how she held back tears of pain, how mournful she felt that they would never see her again aside royal paintings.

The Royal family were her family now, she was his, she would be with no other man then her and if anyone even tried to look at her like that, he'd end them like had her former boyfriend.

He noticed her lack of eating and kissed her hand gently to his mouth, she looked to him and he could she the underling dread and nervousness.

"If your not going to eat, then we shall dance it?" Ozai asked graceful

They stood and walked to the area in which they were to perform. The music changed for them and Ursa breathed everyone watched her every move and she could see how fire Lord Azulon rested his hands into his fingers with a look that said don't mess up.

The first stage of the dragon dance was a mating dance of court ship, it was Ursa's job to move around her husband to draw his attention to her, she would touch his arms as she passed around him.

Then Ozai would join in acceptance, the second stage was about love, the two moved between each over, many of the dance moves were the old original Fire Bending techniques of the dragons. They finished the dragons dance, they bowed to each other and Ursa knew that soon they go to Ozai's room to consummate her marriage and she shivered in disgust.

…

She sat in a night robe on Ozai's bed as she held her clothing in fear as Ozai stepped out from behind a changing frame, the woman in waiting had changed her and brushed out her hair, they hung her wedding kimono up for now.

Ozai looked her over and she could practically see him droll over the thought being with her. Ozai pulled Ursa back onto the bed while catching her into his lips, he would claim her as his wife now, she was pure but would never lay with any man but him.

His hands roamed her and she shivered and Ursa felt disgusted for her moans of content as his fingers roamed into her woman hood, she didn't love Ozai but she moaned never the less. He touched her in ways no man had or would but her thoughts drifted toward Ikem and how he might do this with her if Ozai hadn't come along.

She screamed as tears flowed down her eyes as he took her flower and made into a true woman. Her tears weren't from pain, but mournful tears, but she lied and said they were joyful tears over her becoming one with Ozai.

Bliss was short lived and she came back to earth, to the horror of what lie would or might be with Ozai.


	7. Chapter 7

It was madding being a prefect doll for Ozai, she'd tried to escape this fate though the only means left, she had done her duty to marry the Prince, to make love to him as husband and wife often do, but she didn't want to continue being his wife.

She only went along with it in fear of Azulon and Ozai's retaliation. For the arranged marriage Azulon had promised her parents a good life for allowing their grand daughter to be handed over.

Refusal from her parents then would of been met with death, God she wish she could die. Ozai controlled her feelings for him, he had supposedly taken her true love away from her when she refused him, if she didn't dedicate her love to Ozai, he would hurt her parents next.

After her wedding night with Ozai she had used a sharp hair pin on her wrist. She'd had tried to cut deeply into her skin but it had hurt too much, Ozai had caught her cutting her wrist and the Royal Physician had to deal with the wound. Ozai would kiss the wound protectively cursing her for running her prefect skin at the same time.

She tried to escaping her fate by drowning herself in the pond but guards dragged her out after seeing her ' fall into the pond.', Ursa lied about what she did, Ursa gave the lie saying she had fell, Ozai kept her warm all night after that as he couldn't allow his wife to become sick.

She felt disgusted by his affection, to be at his whim under the royal thumb was madden. Ursa wasn't the woman Ozai wanted her to be, a quiet, obedient wife. It was her job to be by his side and to be a pretty face, however she feared Ozai more then loved him.

He never touched her in a hurtful way, no his touch was loving, but it was how he talked and loomed over her, the way he would yell and hold her. She was former shell of herself, if only she'd never called him her love, maybe she'd be speared his possessive nature.

He was jealous and God knows how many had paid for looking at her, for her taking to her for to long.

No she was Ozai's and no man could have the Fire Prince's trophy. He said she made him jealous on purpose and when she denied it he'd shut her down quickly, he'd yell and make her beg for his mercy if she didn't want him to hurt her parents.

She always gave in to spear herself from the outbursts. He controlled her with fear and when she brought children into the world she feared for them too.

She dedicated herself to showing both her children kindness, she gave Ozai everything. She even Ozai the title Fire Lord, yet after everything he brandished her and rid himself of her like a used toy.

He took her crown and princess-hood, he sent her away from her children to turn them into what he wanted.

They had been simple words, years had passed between them and now she was nothing more then a traitor like her grandfather.

…

Ozai stood facing the fountain, she was gone his prefect wife was gone, why had she protected Zuko? She couldn't let him killed him could she? Ursa his wife had never truly loved him and he knew that, he made her love him, controlled her, but she was not trust worthy, she had to leave so he could reign.

Ursa had her freedom but he made sure it was disgraced freedom, she could plot to kill and who knows if she hadn't plotted that fate for him, she was like her grand father trying to deny the power the Fire Nation should have.

Zuko asked where his mother was and he lied saying she'd died. Ursa had no funeral, well she wasn't really dead but the new Fire Lord simply said he would mourned in private.


End file.
